Last Ingredent: Fath or Sadness?
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Katoru has just moved to a new school and a new town. No friends or no family. How will this help the Digimon Emperior take over the Digital World?


**Hi! This is my first Digimon fanfic. I hope you like it. I'm not that good with the Japanese Digimon names so this one is gong to be an English version.  
**

**I do not own Digimon,_ I only own Katoru._ **

**These are the characters who's name change (Some of them don't change):**

**Yamato: Matt Koushiro: Izzy Iori: Cody  
Taichi: Tai Daisuke: Davis Takeru: T.K.  
Hikari: Kari Miyako: Yolei  
**  
Katoru had no friends since she was little and was alwaysconcentrating on hard on work. She had dark blue hair and black eyes. She also wore glasses. Katoru had just moved to an apartment building living close to the digdestined but she didn't know that. Early that morning she was rushing off to school and just as she was about to make a turn... BOOM! "Ow...that hurt" she said rubbing her head. Katoru looks up and sees a boy with brown eyes and hair wearing goggles. "Sorry I was rushing to school" said Tai handing Katoru her glasses "I'm Tai by the way" he said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Katoru. I just moved here to apartment 53" she said. "That is close to my friend Matt's apartment. Oh no I was supposed to meet him and the others to get to school. Bye Katoru, Nice meeting you" said Tai running. Katoru picks up the rest of her books and starts walking. Tai goes to meet the others and tells them about Katoru. "Hey Matt, did you meet the new girl Katoru" asked Tai. "No why do you ask?" said Matt. "She lives right next to you" he replied. When they get there, the teacher announces that there is going to be a new student.

The door opens and they see Katoru. Books are falling out of her arms and goes to pick them up. "Hi, my name is Katoru. I'm interested in writing and traveling." She said. "Thank you for the introduction. Let's see where you can sit...you can sit in the seat between Matt and Tai" said the teacher. During class Matt sees something sparking around Katoru's neck that looks like a crest. At lunch he tells the others what he saw. "Are you sure? As I remember all the crests were broken Apocalymon" said Izzy. "Maybe we should just ask Katoru" said Sora. "Hey Katoru, would you like to sit with us?" asked Mimi. "Um...okay I guess" she said walking over. "So Katoru how do you like Japan so far?" asked Joe. "Its okay but I'm not so used to it. Well nice talking to you" she said leaving. (They didn't even have time to ask her)While she is leaving a book drops out of her book bag. Tai picks it up and reads the word Diary on it. He was about to open it when Mimi told them to stop. "Boys, don't know anything," said Mimi grabbing the book "A diary is a girl's most special possession. I'll give it back to her after the day ends."

Later on in the day while Mimi was gone, Tai goes over to her desk but is stopped by Matt. "Tai, you know its Katoru's diary and Mimi is going to give it back to her" said Matt. "I wasn't going to read it. I was just going to give it back to Katoru" said Tai. Just then Mimi appears. "Tai and Matt, just the people I wanted to see. It turns out I can't give the diary back to Katoru because I have a hair appointment. Can one of you give it to her for me" said Mimi. "No problem, anyway she lives right next door to me" said Matt. "Thanks" said Mimi handing him the book. "Now that Mimi is gone, can I take a look" asked Tai. "No way, at least with me looking after it, you can't get your hands on it" he replied.

Matt arrives at Katoru's apartment and rings the doorbell. "Just a second" yelled Katoru. She opens the door and sees Matt. "Hi Matt, what are you doing here?" asked Katoru. "I wanted to give..." said Matt but then he was cut off. "No need to talk out here, come in" she said. Matt goes into Katoru's room and sees a whole shelf of books and a labtop computer. "Can you wait a second Matt; I need to order my contacts. Glasses are just so bothersome" she said. After she finishes the online order, Matt gives Katoru her diary. "How did you get this?" she asked. "It fell out of your book bag during lunch. Don't worry about people reading it. I made sure nobody saw it" said Matt. "Well thank you," she answered "Do you want something to eat?" "Okay" he replied. While Katoru is cooking she hears the doorbell ring and goes over to get it. (1st she turns off the stove of course) "It's okay Katoru. I'll get it" said Matt. (Both of them rush to get the door) While they go over to get the door Matt trips and falls on top of Katoru.

The door opens they see Tai. "Katoru, the mailman sent your 2 packages over to my house so I brought it over and the door was unlocked," said Tai "Am I interrupting something?"Matt gets off of Katoru and then helps her get up. "It is not what it looked like" said Matt. "Well if you wanted some privacy, you should have locked the door" said Tai putting he package down and then leaving. "Sorry about what happened" said Matt. "Its okay" said Katoru opening one other package. Inside is the pair of contacts she ordered and in the other package is a small red ribbon and then you see tears dropping down. "Katoru are you okay?" asked Matt. Katoru runs into her room locking the door. "Katoru, open up please" said Matt. "I'll talk to you tomorrow" said Katoru. Matt doesn't want to leave but he knows that Katoru needs some time alone.

Early next morning the digdestined see that Katoru is absent. The takes out her cell phone and dials the number. "That's strange, nobody is answering" said the teacher. At the end of the day, the teacher tells Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy and Joe to go over to Katoru's apartment. When they arrive they see the door surrounded in a dark aura. They open the door and Bakumon and Demidevimon fly out. "How did they get here?" asked Izzy. They walk into Katoru's room and see her sitting on the floor with Bakumon playing ring-around-the-roses. "What happened to her?" asked Mimi. The digdestined look around and see a crest on the table and pick it up but get shocked/ electrocuted. "What is wrong with it?" asked Matt. "As we all learned, the crest is really our hearts and since what we experienced with the crest I would say that she is corrupted by sadness" said Izzy. Matt tries to go up to Katoru but runs into a see-through wall instead. "What is this doing here?" said Matt banging on the wall. "It's a barrier the Bakumon set up. We can't get thought it" said Izzy.

**Sorry it's so short but I'll update soon. Plz review!**


End file.
